Many overweight men and men who have sustained certain types of neurological damage or other physiological impairments sometimes find it difficult or extremely uncomfortable to engage in sexual intercourse while in a prone position, but are able to successfully participate in fulfilling sexual intercourse while standing.
In order for a couple to participate in sexual intercourse while the male partner is in a standing position, the female partner must be supported with her body in an inclined or partially inclined position at an appropriate elevation. One possibility is for the male partner to provide the necessary support. However, it can be extremely strenuous and fatiguing, particularly for certain physiologically impaired men, to support a female partner for the entire duration of the sexual encounter. Various conventional furnishings such as desks, tables, and the like are generally undesirable because they cannot support the female at the appropriate elevation to permit coitus with the male partner standing in a comfortable fully erect position. Moreover, if the couple finds an item of furniture which can support the female at an appropriate elevation to permit sexual intercourse with the male partner standing comfortably in a fully erect position, the female partner generally is not supported in a comfortable reclined position, but instead must be arched forward with her back and legs unsupported in order to properly align the vaginal passage for maximum penetration. In addition to being uncomfortable, such awkward positioning can interfere with the female partner's ability to reposition herself as desired in order to more fully enjoy the experience.